A Need for Love
by RavenpuffWholockian
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is working at the Ministry of Magic and she feels a desperate need for love. Soon, she meets William, the man of her dreams who she begins to date. Even with that relationship, she feels the desperate urge of a need for even more love.


A Need for Love

Pansy Parkinson had always had a rather low self-esteem. After having been teased when she was younger for being 'ugly' she had never felt good about herself. She did feel good when people complimented her, a comment on her hair or outfit or personality always made her day. She also needed love to make her feel good. After having parents who had never felt love for her, only the need to raise a decent pureblood daughter love was something she strived for. With her need for love, she was over the moon when a co-worker from the Ministry of Magic asked her out on a date.

With William, a pureblood Ravenclaw wizard, she felt more confident. She was madly in love with him. They would go out on romantic dates and spend all their time together. Pansy for the first time started to feel pretty. Their love fell into a pattern and she never felt unloved. She did still feel a need for love and it became stronger. One weekend, when William had gone home to spend the weekend with his family, Pansy had stayed home because of work. That night, she felt an even stronger need for love.

She went out to a muggle bar and found a nice, handsome single man. After much talking, despite her boyfriend she spent the night with him. Later, when William was back she felt terrible. He loved her so strongly and she loved him even more. She didn't even know the muggle man's last name or phone number.

To prove her love for William, even though she had no one to prove it for but herself, Pansy spent the next week going on lots of dates with William. He was a bit surprised but he in no way disliked it. Their love just kept getting stronger.

Another weekend came when he was out of town and Pansy once again felt the strong need for love. She found a different bar and met a new man. The same events proceeded and once again in the morning Pansy felt terrible about what she had done. Once again, she was overly romantic with William.

At the end of the week, William did something that surprised pansy but also left her overly excited, he proposed. Their marriage came soon. A few months into their marriage, William started to go on weekend work trips more often. The first times, Pansy resisted her urge for more love. She stayed at home and thought about William. That was all that could keep her sane. He would go away for the weekend for work once a month and Pansy felt herself losing the grip she had once held firmly. One weekend, she fell to the need she felt. She found a new bar and for the first time since she had gotten married she took off her ring. The same thing happened as the two previous times and she felt even worse the next day. When William got back, she brought him on a surprise vacation to France where they spent the day before apparating home.

The next weekend that William was gone, Pansy was once again weak to the urge of love. The same events took place as the other times. This continued happening every weekend that William was gone. With every time she cheated on William, the urge for more love than just his grew stronger.

One day, William had been busy staying late at the office and Pansy thought back to a bar she had seen on the way to her friend's house. It would be a good start to go to a bar and not hook up with a guy. She left a note for William saying that she was at a friend's in case he got back before her.

At the bar, Pansy ordered a drink and ended up talking to one of the guys. He was sweet and generous and definitely could only be a friend. With another drink, Pansy forgot her reason to come so that she could start over and felt a need for love. She thought back to her husband, what would he think if she didn't show up at home? He would think that she had stayed overnight at her friend's house. She fell into the need and repeated what she had done all the other times.

She started to meet up with guys every week, she would pretend to be hanging out with a friend or something of that sort and then find a new bar.

It was one day when Pansy was doing her work at home that Pansy thought about her life. It had become so cruelly twisted in all the wrong ways. Her marriage with William was visibly falling apart, not that he knew what she had been doing. She thought back to that first weekend. Would all of this have been stopped if that one day she had put her foot down and said no? Pansy would never know the answer to that question. What she did know was that everything was falling apart and her life was worse than it had been even before she had met William.


End file.
